En busca de Respuesta
by Sartharion1996
Summary: Shyvana vive en Demacia gracias al príncipe Jarvan IV. Sin embargo Shyvana está en busca de respuestas acerca de unos extraños sentimientos que sienten ambos campeones. -ONE SHOT-


League of legend's no me pertenece al igual que la historia. Éste Fanfiction le pertenece a un usuario de nombre anónimo encontrado en una página de nombre usuario "invitado" Dicha página no es muy visitada por lo que me tomé la libertad de publicarle el fic en ésta. Repitiendo, éste fanfiction no me pertenece y si el dueño lo lee le felicito por su gran trabajo, espero que les guste al igual que me gustó a mí.

El sonido de los cascos de los caballos resonaba por las calles de Demacia mientras avanzaba un escuadrón de batalla que regresaba de una extraña misión, al frente, iba Jarvan IV, quien presentaba en su armadura signos de una ruda batalla al tener pequeños rasguños y sangre de sus enemigos; así como una notoria herida visible siendo tapada por un vendaje, mas no mostraba signos de que aquello le doliera al sostener con aquel brazo el estandarte con la bandera de Demacia en alto, tampoco sus 15 guerreros quienes mantenían la cabeza en alto, orgullosos de su victoria sin perdidas, pero aun así heridos, mas no de gravedad.

Mientras tanto, la gente se reunía de manera rápida ante la noticia de la llegada de los guerreros de Demacia, haciendo un camino de gente curiosa, murmurando y a la vez gritando, felices y otros desconfiados, pero, al llegar en donde se encontraba un muy enojado Xin Zhao esperándolo, bajo de su corcel solo para darle las riendas y el estandarte antes de un sutil apretón en el hombro, sin darle tiempo a decir algo al escabullirse entre la gente, cosa que no fue sencillo, pero basto con una sutil sonrisa y escasas palabras para que retrocedieran, dándole paso hasta que se pudo librar de todos al entrar a una silenciosa y vieja biblioteca, caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos llenos de libros, tomando uno al azar para poder leerlo al ir hacia una mesa larga cerca de una ventana, sentándose para dejar el libro reposar sobre la mesa un momento, llevando ambas manos a su cabeza, ocultando su rostro cansado ante aquella mision sin respuestas.

Los problemas con Noxus cada vez eran más preocupantes, sentía que algún día no regresaría de aquellas peleas donde actuaba en ocasiones impulsivamente como Garen, pero tras un momento de malos pensamientos, quito sus manos de su rostro, observando el libro que había tomado al azar, pero al leer lo que decía el titulo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ya que hablaba sobre los diferentes tipos de dragones, cosa que le hizo recordar a cierta pelirroja que estaba a su cuidado, aquella mitad dragona que quería y tenía un lugar en el palacio.

Así que se quito el casco, tomando el libro para leer aquellas páginas con interés, buscando los gustos de aquellos seres para saber cómo tratar mejor a Shyvana. Pasaban las horas, así como las páginas de aquel libro, el cual reposo nuevamente sobre la mesa al escucharse el eco de un chillido fuera de la biblioteca, un sonido demasiado conocido y nada grato, ya que reconocía el chillido que hacia la mascota de Swaim. ¿Estaría aquel comandante en Demacia?, su preocupación se vio reflejado en su semblante, ya que no llevaba su lanza con él, pero al localizar al ave, estiro su brazo, dejando que el ave reposara sobre él, cayendo en cuenta que Swaim no sería ningún tonto en entrar a Demacia sin un ejército.

Pero la duda seguía, ¿Qué hacia aquella ave ahí?, no lo sabía, pero solo se dedico a darle suaves caricias, después de todo, aun cuando aquella ave era una molestia en combate, y aquellas aves gigantes también; no le tenía rencor a ninguna, después de todo amaba a los animales y hacer enojar a aquella ave blanca ante aquellos cariños era divertido también.

"El príncipe ha regresado con sus hombres" fue el rumor que se expandió como la pólvora por las calles de Demacia, especialmente por los campos de entrenamientos y combate, lugar en el que se encontraba Shyvana, vistiendo sus armadura de metal oscuro y practicando, como siempre cumpliendo con una aburrida rutina. La mitad dragón no pudo evitar sentir emoción y el deseo de acompañar a los soldados e ir a saludarle, pero como siempre ocurriría, las miradas llenas de miedo, desaprobación y asco se lanzarían sobre ella. No le gustaban las multitudes, tampoco intentar sociabilizar, a duras penas el trato básico con quien fuese requerido. De todas formas esos contras no le impedirían saludar al príncipe.

Aparte de Jarvan, el heredero al trono, solo existía un ser en el que Shyvana confiaba y mantenía una amistad cercana, Galio aquella gárgola que era el guardián de los enormes edificios de la capital Demaciana y con quien Shyvana se identificaba en su condición de seres extraños, por no decir mounstros a los ojos de los humanos. Gracias a ello, ella había aprendido la forma de observar la ciudad desde las alturas y llegando a una de las torres de un edificio cercano, observó la bienvenida, siguiendo con cuidado los pasos del príncipe, pensando que este seguiría el camino al palacio y sería la única oportunidad que tendría para observarlo en un par de días. Lo que no esperaba fue la forma en que se escabulló entre la multitud y tuvo que seguirlo a través de la parte alta de edificios y casas para saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

La búsqueda la tomó cierto tiempo, especialmente para averiguar en cual edificio de cierta región de la ciudad había ingresado el príncipe, hasta que finalmente lo encontró en un lugar el cual los humanos llamaban bibliotecas. Shyvana no sabía leer ni escribir, su padre se dedicó a educarla para que aprendiera cosas más prácticas del mundo que la rodeaba, sobre las criaturas que lo habitaban, como tratar con ellas o también como enfrentarlas en combate. El dragón procuró que Shyvana aprendiera a valérselas por sí sola y nunca por su cabeza pasó la idea de convivir con los humanos, al fin y al cabo eran parias, odiados por sus razas.

Shyvana se quedó en silencio observando a Jarvan, había algo que siempre le hacía sentir a gusto con él, quizá por el hecho de que había sido el único humano que la trataba como a un igual, no como a una aberración. Podría haber continuado así por el tiempo en que él se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia pero, algo le hizo caer en cuenta de la naturaleza de aquél animal con el que el príncipe se encontraba. La mitad dragón caminó hacia el escritorio donde este se encontraba.

- Si me hubiese llevado, no estarías herido… - fue la forma en que lo saludo, clavando sus ojos brillantes y llamativos sobre él para luego observar con un poco de preocupación al ave que lo acompañaba. – Sabes muy bien a quien le pertenece ¿no? – el ave no se molestó por la presencia de la mujer, seguía concentrada en los mimos del príncipe – Debe significar algo que esté aquí ¿Por qué no la consideras peligrosa? -

Después de un par mas de caricias, observo al ave, buscando en su pequeña perchera, patas y debajo de sus alas, alguna nota o algo que pudiera llevar el ave, pero no, aquella ave no tenía ningún mensaje, así que solo tenía una pequeña idea vaga del porque se encontraba ahí el ave de Swain. No era algo grato lo que había pasado por su cabeza, pero el escuchar pisadas suaves, pero a la vez firmes y metalicas, observo de reojo a una mujer pelirroja muy conocida, la cual siempre provocaba que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, aun cuando se encontrara cansado.

-Shyvana- Exclamo con una voz relajada, observando por un momento su herida antes de observar a la dueña de aquellas palabras -…Sabes que no son graves, Shyvana, además, no quiero meterte en peleas sin sentido, no me gustaría verte lastimada una vez más- Sus palabras no eran serias en ese momento, no eran las de un príncipe que ordenaba a sus soldados, si no, solo las de una persona más en aquel reino –Ven, toma asiento por favor- Aun con el ave en el brazo, se puso de pie para jalar la silla que se encontraba a su lado solo para que la dama de hermosa cabellera roja se sentara a su lado.

-Claro que si, Swain sigue haciendo de las suyas para obtener información de Demacia, pero… Aun cuando es algo que no debo pasar desapercibido, no actuare en este momento, ya que estoy a salvo junto al mejor guerrero de Demacia- Una sonrisa amable aparece en su rostro, llevando su mirada al ave quien empezaba a jalarle del cabello –Esta ave mientras no reciba ordenes, no es peligrosa, pero sé muy bien lo cruel que puede llegar a ser, ya que casi fallecí a manos de su dueño y los fuertes ataques de 'ella' – No quería tomarle importancia a aquello, pero parecía que la joven mitad dragón no estaba muy conforme con la presencia de aquella ave –Déjame cambiar un poco el tema, ¿Llevabas mucho tiempo aquí?- Tomo asiento nuevamente, observando aquellos hermosos ojos de manera fija.

-Me alegro de verte nuevamente Shyvana, ¿Qué ha sucedido en estos últimos días?- Prefería escucharlo de aquellos labios antes que de los de Xin zhao, quien de seguro estaba preparando el más grande sermón de su vida ante su irresponsable actuar al partir sin decirle algo al respecto –No omitas nada por favor – De manera lenta e inconscientemente lleva su mano libre a la cabellera ajena, acariciando uno de aquellos mechones rojos.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció como respuesta ante la de Jarvan, el trato con el príncipe cuando estaban sólo los dos era sumamente distinto al que se daba cuando habían otros presentes, ella había aprendido que eran más las voces que renegaban su amistad que las que la apoyaban. Shyvana se mantuvo en silencio mientras el príncipe hablaba, prestando suma atención a lo que decía para luego acatar su pedido y sentarse a su lado, apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa. – No importa… yo estoy aquí para eso. Por algo soy miembro de su guardia personal. Prefiero mil veces estar a su lado en el campo de batalla sin importar la razón que en los muros de esta ciudad… - replicó observándolo directamente a los ojos para luego desviar la mirada hacia el ave, extendió su mano con cuidado para acariciarla solo un poco cuando se detuvo al escuchar el cumplido de Jarvan, recogiéndola y evitando observarle directamente. – No es para tanto… soy un soldado más. – suspiró con pesadez.

- No mucho, en sí lo que se me dificultó fue dar con el sitio donde te metiste después de esquivar la multitud. – lo observó de reojo – Nada especial, el movimiento en la capital sigue siendo el mismo así como los soldados que son enviados a… - Shyvana dejó de hablar cuando sintió la mano de Jarvan sobre su cabello, entreteniéndose con uno de sus mechones, no es que le molestara, al contrario le hacía sentir demasiado bien y extraño, de una forma que sólo Jarvan podía lograr. – ya sabe a los puntos más importantes, nada más. – retomó sus palabras a la vez que esquivaba observar al príncipe directamente, para que éste no notara un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, tratando de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, cuando sus ojos se posaron en los libros que había sobre la mesa y uno en especial.

- Es un dragón. – acercó el libro para sí colocando sus manos sobre el papel y sintiendo su textura, observó la figura dibujada, ignorando las palabras lo que para ella eran un montón de garabatos. Estaba un poco fascinada por la forma en que podían reproducir la forma exacta de un dragón en el papel, un retrato creíble, porque eran pocas las veces que Shyvana había visto pinturas o algo por el estilo y la mayoría eran de humanos. – Se ve… impresionante ¿Por qué lo veía? – preguntó curiosa.

Suspiro de manera suave, negando ante sus palabras, pero sabía que aquella formidable guerrera solo le faltaba un poco mas de confianza en sí misma, pero esperaba que algún día se abriera mas a sus sentimientos y no se encerrara en un mundo donde el no pudiera entrar –Shyvana, como tú misma lo has dicho, eres parte de mi guardia personal, lo que quiere decir, que eres alguien muy importante para mí, y estaría dispuesto a dejar mi vida en tus manos- cierra los ojos tomando un poco de seriedad –Así que, para mí no eres solo un soldado mas, eres Shyvana, la hija dragón, la única persona que le cuento más que al mismo Xin Zhao, así como de las pocas personas con las que puedo ser solo yo-

Era difícil ser el heredero de un trono, más cuando los años de guerra estaban presente y las amenazas seguían, aún cuando la liga fuera un recurso para apaciguar todo, no era la salvación por completo, pero aquellas palabras de la pelirroja provocaron que una ceja se alzara de manera divertida al caer en cuanta de que había sido observado y perseguido por la hija del dragón, pero al ver su reacción, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que bajo su mano, sonriendo algo divertido por su atrevimiento involuntario –Ah, discúlpame- murmuro mientras se fijaba mas en ella -…Me alegra que la ciudad de Demacia se encuentre en paz,… Y espero que siga así por mucho más tiempo- Así lo deseaba, ya que sus impulsos anti Noxianos podían llegar a ser demasiado irresponsables en su actuar, tanto que la gente empezaba a dudar en ocasiones si sería un buen rey.

Pero fueron aquellas palabras simples y de sorpresa que le hicieron reaccionar, notando aquella sorpresa en la pelirroja, cosa que le pareció algo tierno, ya que podía ver más facetas de las que Shyvana no dejaba ver con mucha facilidad, así que solo se limito a observarla, así como aquella ave que movía la cabeza confundida de la situación -…Bueno, me gusta conocer a mis soldados,… Pero debo de admitir que no se mucho sobre los dragones,… Y yo deseo conocer mejor tus gustos, tanto de dragón como de humana- Lentamente lleva una mano sobre la pasta del libro, abriéndolo para que pudiera ver otra imagen de un impresionante dragón -…Casi lo he terminado de leer, así que ya sé que debo de hacer algunas modificaciones en el palacio- Tal vez aquello parecía exagerado, pero él veía mucho por las personas que quería, y no podía evitar querer que la hija dragona se sintiera mejor en un reino donde aún no comprendían que ella era importante para él.

-Pero ahora quisiera preguntar yo,… ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría tener?- Quería escuchar aquellas palabras sinceras salir de aquellos suaves labios, ya que dudaba que a todos los dragones les gustara el oro, los diamantes, cosas brillosas, las cuevas y demás.

- Por eso mismo… - replicó la dragona dejando a un lado el libro que estaba observando para clavar sus ojos en Jarvan y con una expresión de reproche en su rostro. – Es un descuidado y un imprudente ¿Cómo puede irse así como así sin nosotros? Xin Zhao o yo… si algo le llega a pasar ninguno de nosotros nos perdonaríamos no estar allí y no haber hecho nada al respecto. – se podía notar en la intensidad de la mirada de Shyvana cuan serio hablaba – Como parte de su guardia personal nuestro deber es estar a su lado, y se equivoca, yo daría la vida por usted en primer lugar…. Yo… - a veces quería quedarse callada pero la personalidad de Shyvana le obligaba a decir ciertas cosas – le debo mi vida. – su voz se apagó con eso último y retomó la mirada sobre el libro.

Por su culpa las cosas se habían tornado más serias de lo que en realidad debían ser y se culpó por ello. – Te molestas demasiado por mi ¿Qué dirían todos esos hombre que son sus consejeros? Modificar el palacio solo por mí, creo que estás exagerando Jarvan…- Shyvana se preocupaba por el príncipe, por algo era el ejemplo de Demacia y todos debían sentir orgullo y respeto por la cabeza visible del reino, en lugar de reprochar sus decisiones como ocurría con todo lo que tenía relación con la semi dragon. Suspiró pesadamente y prefirió pensar en la última pregunta de Jarvan.

¿Qué le gustaría tener? Era una pregunta tan difícil para ella, especialmente porque aún no era capaz de llegar a un punto donde se sintiera satisfecha consigo misma. Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a observar al príncipe. Qué me gustaría tener…. Aquellas palabras retumbaron en su mente a la vez que sus manos se extendieron en dirección del rostro de Jarvan hasta colocarse sobre la corona dorada con esmeraldas que portaba con orgullo, tomándola con delicadeza para luego observarla. - ¿Sabes? Me gustan las cosas brillantes – le sonrió dulcemente jugueteando con la corona entre sus manos. – No lo sé, son llamativas y bonitas, todas las cosas que usan los que llaman nobles en la corte… a veces me toca disimular un poco para que no noten que me vuelvo torpe con ellas. – Soltó una leve carcajada – Aparte de aberración me acusarían de ladrona. – bromeó.

Se quedó en silencio unos instantes, concentrada en pasar la punta de sus dedos por el relieve de la corona, delinear las gemas y luego dejarla sobre la mesa. Juntó sus manos y bajó la mirada - ¿Sabes que me gustaría tener realmente? – su voz sonada un poco ronca, apagada y triste – Yo quisiera tener a mi padre, a mi lado…- se encogió en hombros - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? Para mí sigue siendo ayer el día en que lo perdí…. – sintió que ardían sus ojos, suspiró pesadamente tratando de contenerse – Me siento tan sola… -

Aquello no lo esperaba, era algo extraño que un soldado se le impusiera de aquella manera, pero Shyvana no era cualquier soldado, ella era muy especial, y eso era lo que le gustaba, el que se expresara de aquella manera tan sincera y abierta sobre lo que pensaba, ya que una vez que empezaba, parecía que no podía parar, pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue el hecho de que se preocupara tanto por el, a tal grado de llamarle la atención. Pero era algo divertido a la vez, y no era que no tomara en serio las palabras de la joven, era solo que era algo nuevo para él.

-No shyvana, yo estoy agradecido de manera sincera contigo, tu ayuda en Demacia ha sido más de la que muchos soldados juntos han hecho por mí- No era exactamente lo que quería decir, pero le era un poco difícil decir simples palabras con mucho significado -...Yo no quisiera perderte- fueron sus últimas palabras, desviando también la mirada hacia otro punto, notando aquellos ojos rojos del ave quien le miraba fijamente, casi sintiendo que le culpaba por el estado de la joven dragona.

Pero cuando se le metía una idea a la cabeza, era algo difícil hacerle cambiar de parecer, después de todo era en verdad demasiado testarudo -¿El consejo?- Pregunto, llevando una mano a su mentón, mostrándose pensativo solo por un momento –Realmente no me importa lo que piense el consejo de mi o mis decisiones,… si no les parece mis ideales tienen las puertas abiertas del palacio para que se retiren si gustan- Era demasiado duro en ese aspecto, pero no necesitaba a hombres de mentes cerradas, ya que quería lograr grandes cambios para el bien en Demacia, empezando por la aceptación de seres de buen corazón como Shyvana.

-Además… No creo que se le pueda llamar exagerar al querer hacer algo por alguien que quiero- Se cruzo de brazos un momento, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de aquella silla de manera despreocupada, dejando escapar un cansado suspiro al llevar días sin descanso y escasas horas de sueño, pero aquel libro, llamo su atención nuevamente, ya que solo le había faltado un par de hojas para terminar con aquella lectura 'rápida', pero aquellas manos hicieron que sus ojos se cerraran un momento, dejando que le quitara aquel casco para después ver aquellos ojos brillar ante el reflejo de las piedras preciosas y oro –Uhmm…No lo eres Shy, tú no eres una aberración, ni de broma que salgan esas palabras de tus labios nuevamente- susurro mientras observaba las dos piedras más hermosas que existían en ese lugar y en todo el mundo,… Aquellos orbes ambarinos que poseía Shyvana como ojos, hasta que ella bajo la mirada, ocultando aquel lindo reflejar.

-…Shyvana…- Murmuro de manera suave al escuchar aquella revelación, sintiéndose herido de no haber llegado a tiempo en la vida de aquella mujer de cabellos rojizos –Discúlpame…- Su voz era un suave susurro ante aquella disculpa, aun cuando pedía perdón por hacer aquella pregunta, por no haber llegado a tiempo y por no poder protegerla como era debido -…Yo no puedo traer de vuelta a tu padre,…. Pero ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que aquello paso, y no me gusta verte de esta manera – Se puso de pie sin hacer ruido alguno, tomando aquel casco rojo para quitarlo de modo lento para no revolver aquellos lacios cabellos, dejando sobre la mesa aquel casco para así poderla tomar del mentón de modo cariñoso y tierno, obligándola a verlo a los ojos –Shyvana,… El día en que nos conocimos jure protegerte, y aun cuando he cumplido con ello, aun no puedo hacerte feliz…- Acerco de modo lento su rostro al de la joven dragón, depositando un pequeño y suave beso sobre su frente –Por favor, déjame ser la cura para tu dolor… Permíteme estar a tu lado- Susurro mientras la soltaba solo para abrazarla -…Deja salir ese dolor que te tortura… Llora si es necesario,… Pero aquí estaré yo para calmarte-

Lo observó contrariada - ¿Por qué se disculpa? – los ojos de Shyvana estaban muy brillantes a causa de las lágrimas que trataba de contener, antes cuando la muerte de su padre era reciente y los dos llevaban poco tiempo de haberse conocido, eran muchas las ocasiones en las que Shyvana lloraba al extrañar a su progenitor. La joven dragón no podía ocultar su tristeza, pero también con el tiempo se dio cuenta que de algún modo esto afectaba al príncipe y había procurado que su melancolía se quedaría sólo en los momentos de soledad, pero en esta ocasión no puedo aguantar, más que nada al observar esos retratos y recordar lo mucho que le hacía falta su padre. – Lo siento… - fueron las palabras que salieron en un susurro de los labios de Shyvana – Yo… quería evitar que me vieras así… -

Se mostró sorprendida cuando Jarvan le quitó su casco, nerviosa cuando tomó su mentón, sentía que su corazón se salía de su pecho, pasó saliva pesadamente y se quedó observándole muy atenta, las palabras de Jarvan le confundían y eran una mezcla de esperanza con un tinte amargo… demasiado amargo. Cerró sus ojos cuando notó que el rostro del príncipe se acercaba de una manera peligrosa al suyo, estaba asustada no había dudas, porque no sabía cómo reaccionar e imaginaba algo que finalmente no sucedió, alivio y un poco de decepción mezclados. – Yo….- su voz se entrecortaba después de escucharle. – Yo… no… -

Y no pudo contenerse más, se aferró con fuerza a Jarvan, de una forma tan desesperada como si fuera la última vez que lo tendría cerca. Las lágrimas no demoraron en brotar, igual de dolorosas y agónicas como siempre había sido, cuando estuvo con el cadáver de su padre, después de aquella terrible batalla con su asesino y en todos los momentos de soledad donde los recuerdos de su feliz crianza con su padre la golpeaban para traerla de nuevo a la realidad. Pero no era solo eso lo que causaba tanto pesar en la joven, era el puro remordimiento de las acciones que desencadenaron la batalla con el depredador que los había asechado, renegar su condición y la voluntad de sus padres. Y así era como el llanto se ahogaba en el pecho de Jarvan, Shyvana apretaba sus dientes ahogada en sus frustraciones, en todo lo que ella representaba y a la vez no pertenecía, siendo la heredera de las sangres mezcladas de los dragones y los humanos, intentando pertenecer a alguno de ellos y siendo rechazada en el trayecto. ¿Qué clase de lugar tendría un paria como ella? Ninguno, eso estaba claro y lo había vivido tanto a lo largo de los años, que pensar que Demacia podía convertirse en su hogar solo le parecía una cruel mentira.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – preguntó con su rostro aún estaba pegado al cuerpo de Jarvan, respiraba agitada, tratando de recuperar el aire que el llanto le había quitado. – Mi padre me dijo lo mismo – añadió con amargura – Y ahora no está… - suspiró profundamente dejando caer sus brazos y su cuerpo parecía más un peso muerto entre los brazos de Jarvan – No prometas cosas que no sabes que puedes cumplir. – Sentenció, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Jarvan tratando de alejarse de su agarre sin éxito… - Él me prometió que se quedaría siempre a mi lado…. Por favor, no hagas lo mismo. – añadió con tristeza.

-Porque al parecer solo e provocado más dolor en ti, en vez de lo contrario, paz y calma- Acariciaba aquellos suaves y lacios cabellos que caían por la espalda ajena, enredándolos en sus dedos de manera lenta mientras pensaba en todo aquello. Demacia era un lugar rico en cultura, siempre existía turismo de todas partes, y era como para que la gente dejara de discriminar lo 'diferente' a ellos, pero aun así, la gente era cerrada en pensamientos. Pero si su gente no aprendía a apreciar lo diferente, ¿Quién mas lo haría?, ¿Qué pensaría su padre de todo esto? Aquello no era una duda del todo, ya que sabía que el Rey era sabio ante su experiencia y edad, y que lo apoyaría en su decisión de querer cambiar el pensamiento de los soldados y la gente de Demacia para que dejaran de tener miedo, porque eso era, tenían miedo a lo desconocido.

Pero en ese momento, ver de aquella manera tan destrozada a Shyvana, lo lastimaba, no le gustaba ver aquel semblante triste, aquellos ojos opacados por el dolor y a la vez brillosos ante aquel liquido salino que solo daban paso a lo que provocaba que su corazón se comprimiera, que ella se disculpara por algo que no debía -¿Por qué?- Murmuro al aire, siendo más aquella pregunta para él, que para la dragona, ya que él deseaba que Shyvana confiara mas en el, pero en ese momento sentía que solo la estaba separando de él ante su mal actuar, aun cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, la sentía lejos, provocando que se aferrara a ella un poco mas -…Confía más en mi…- Cerro los ojos, ocultando por un momento su rostro en aquella melena rojiza al apoyar su frente sobre su coronilla, ocultando su dolor solo por un momento, ya que no debía mostrarse así ante Shyvana, ya que deseaba ser aquel pilar que la ayudaría para siempre, la persona que siempre le extendería la mano sin importar el momento, ni el lugar o circunstancia.

Pero todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron al sentirla aferrarse a él, escuchando aquellos sollozos y la sensación de las frías lagrimas, provocando que la abrazara con algo de fuerza, pasando una mano por la espalda ajena, buscando reconfortarla para que se calmara un poco, pero le gustaba el que liberara su dolor, ese dolor que la lastimaba cada vez mas y que la alejaba de los demás.

-¿…?- Aun cuando aquel momento era único al poder tener a la joven dragona entre sus brazos, no comprendió al principio su pregunta, le fue algo confusa, mas no tuvo que preguntar al seguirla escuchándola, comprendiendo de donde provenía aquella soledad en la joven pelirroja -…Pero yo no soy tu padre Shy, y en eso te equivocas, tu padre siempre estará contigo, protegiéndote en cada momento, porque tu lo llevas contigo en tus pensamientos, en tu corazón,… El solo desaparecerá, cuando tú te olvides de su existencia- Murmuro de manera audible mientras buscaba aquellos ojos ambarinos, negándose a soltarla, aun cuando la joven parecía querer separarle -…Yo juro y prometo que siempre cuidare de ti,…- su voz tomo aquel tono serio, ya que estaba convencido y decidido de aquello.

-No es un deber Shyvana, es algo que nace de uno, es lo que dicta mi corazón- Lentamente quito su mano de la espalda ajena para llevarla a la mejilla húmeda de la dragona, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa llena de cariño –Por favor, ya no estés más triste,… Me tienes a mi- Junto de manera lenta su frente con la ajena, manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras sentía la respiración de la dragona. Pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado, ya que había recordado que jamás se le había hecho un entierro digno al padre de Shyvana.

-Shy,… Permíteme hacer algo ultimo para tu padre,…- Murmuro, abriendo sus ojos mientras se separaba solo escasos centímetros del rostro de la pelirroja mientras seguía acariciándole la mejilla –Por favor- Suplico, rosando un poco su nariz con la ajena antes de silenciar la respuesta al unir sus labios en los ajenos en un pequeño y tierno beso casto.

Como en pocas ocasiones, Shyvana sentía que no tenía fuerzas siquiera para mantenerse en pie, siendo ayudara solamente por la forma en que Jarvan le abrazaba, como si este no quisiera que se fuese de su lado. Sólo en esta clase de momentos es que tenían un contacto así de cercano e íntimo, al igual que el día en que se conocieron y el príncipe luego de calmar a una asustada, dolida y enceguecida por el dolor Shyvana, se enteró de lo que había ocurrido con ella y el cadáver del dragón que estaba a su lado. Eran cosas que ella no había olvidado, así mismo como el hecho de que después de haberse desahogado, cayó dormida sobre el pecho del príncipe de Demacia. Su respiración era entrecortada, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de haber llorado sin descanso, quedándose quieta y dejándose reconfortar por Jarvan, ocultando su rostro en su pecho para evitar así observarle mientras este hablaba.

Jarvan tenía razón, a pesar de que su padre no estuviese presente de una forma material, él continuaría con ella, en todo lo que le había enseñado, en los recuerdos y el cariño que ella mantendría hasta el final de sus días por él. Pero el punto recaía en que cualquier otra persona común y corriente tendría a sus amigos, otra familia o quizá las personas que conocería a lo largo de su vida, siempre algo fijo que en algún momento les tendería la mano y caminarían a su lado. Pero, para Shyvana, su condición dejaba las cosas tan difíciles ¿Qué sería de su vida sin Jarvan? Existían muchas posibilidades, pero la más importante es que estaría sola sin el apoyo de nadie, viviendo acompañada del miedo y alimentada del dolor. Y por eso llegaba a asustarse tanto a temer a la dependencia a creer en alguien y que este desapareciera de nuevo abruptamente como su padre lo había hecho.

- Por favor, nunca me dejes… - susurró como un niño que está asustado después de una terrible pesadilla, su voz sonaba cansada y con un toque de enorme tristeza. Una petición desesperada de alguien que aún no encontraba su lugar y se amarraba de forma desesperada quizá a su única y verdadera razón para continuar. Shyvana había decidido seguir a Jarvan no sólo en gratitud por haberle ayudado a vengar a su padre, sino porque a su lado podía sentirse demasiado bien, ser ella misma y por fin haber sido aceptada por alguien. Pero en algunas ocasiones cuando podía observar todo desde la lejanía, desde lo que Jarvan representaba para Demacia y lo que era ella en ese lugar, no podía evitar pensar que su ilusión de un hogar era tan fuerte como un castillo de naipes. Dolía de una forma que aún no podía descifrar, estar a lado de Jarvan le traía felicidad pero a la vez un sentimiento de tristeza que le embargaba cuando observaba las caras de todos los habitantes, lo mucho que trataba de encajar y que no fuese aceptada del todo, por Jarvan, Shyvana sería capaz de volverse un total ser humano, por poder conversar con él todas las veces que quisiera o solo observarle por horas entrenando. Shyvana no lo entendía aún y la confusión le estaba causando problemas últimamente.

Por eso, la promesa de Jarvan se convirtió a partir de ese momento en el más valioso tesoro que la semi-dragon podría poseer, la promesa de que no estaría sola, pasara lo que pasara. Suspiró profundamente contra él, cuando sintió la mano de Jarvan sobre su rostro y observó esa dulce sonrisa que le regalaba, la cual hacía que algo cálido se sintiera en su pecho, aquellos ojos ambarinos tenían un destello de felicidad con tan sólo poder observar aquel rostro del príncipe iluminado por una sonrisa y así mismo, el rostro de Shyvana mostraba una timida sonrisa de vuelta. Cerró sus ojos cuando sus rostros estuvieron cerca, de tal forma que la calma regresaba poco a poco a su ser, respirando con tranquilidad y terminando así las lágrimas que caian por sus mejillas.

Tímidamente su mano quería acomodarse en el rostro de Jarvan, pero cuando este la llamó se detuvo de inmediato, rompiendo de alguna forma el encantamiento en el que se encontraba, disfrutando aquél cercano momento y dejando su diestra descansar sobre el pecho de Jarvan, a la altura de su corazón. Abrió sus ojos y lo observó un poco sorprendida - ¿Por mi padre?…. ¿Qué quieres... – sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando la distancia de sus rostros ya no fue nada y por unos segundos, eternos segundos recibió aquel corto beso. Los ojos de Shyvana se abrieron de par en par, sin ocultar su sorpresa, dejando totalmente expuesta a Shyvana. Inesperado y cálido, la semidragón instintivamente subió su mano hacia sus labios dejando que los dígitos de sus dedos los tocaran con suavidad, con la mirada perdida en la nada y tratando de procesar lo que recién había ocurrido.

La había besado… no de esa forma en que las jovencitas se jactaban por las plazas y de lo que observaba en las calles, no esas demostraciones desbordantes de pasión sino algo muy frágil. Se quedó en silencio, inmóvil, eran muchas cosas que había aprendido de los humanos y la forma en que se relacionaban, pero aquella acción de Jarvan no sabía y no podía interpretarla. Sintiendo un fuerte latido en su pecho, una sensación sofocante y una alegría desbordante. El príncipe de Demacia, mejor aquél hombre con una acción tan simple le demostraba a Shyvana que un ser humano podía ser igual o más complejo que un dragón.

Levantó su mirada a Jarvan, observándolo con la confusión impresa en su rostro, para luego bajarlo nuevamente y jugar con sus manos nerviosamente. – Si… - a duras penas se podía escuchar su respuesta. – Si puedes… -


End file.
